Prince Erik
Prince Erik was a Unia'a half-breed raised in the Southern Isles, and ruled the island of Obelisk for much of the first part of his life. He is the cousin of Elemsra and Tyrenn. Character Erik was of fair stature and had blond hair. His eyes were a golden color, indicating his relation to royalty. Erik was an introspective person, more often thinking to himself than voicing aloud his thoughts and ideas. He was able to get to the point of things when speaking to others, except when he struggled with emotions, and was in this way bluntly honest. He had a hard time looking upon his past and had to find new existence in love and family when he came to Tyrell. Early Life Erik was born at sea to his father Erik, a human, and the Unia'a princess Kre'i. His parents were on the run from a maddened Mar'ye and found they could not support their newborn son in their flight. To keep him safe from Tyrell, they adopted Erik out on Obelisk, presumably to some family of nobility because of his position as an Obelisk prince. Then his parents left him. Erik wouldn't see his mother again for over eighty years. Obelisk Reign During his reign on Obelisk, Erik became thirsty for power and also became paranoid of possible competitors in the kingdom. He executed many by beheading on false bases. He reigned on Obelisk until the Black Darts invaded the island, and Erik was forced to flee to Zanoll. Erik and Senna Erik at one point married Senna, and it was implied that they loved each other very much during their life together. He even stole a griffin flute from Sanctuary as a gift for her, although she didn't keep it. Because of all the violence and darkness Erik had created on Obelisk, she ran away, suffering from emotional and mental trauma that caused mental illness. When Erik attempted to claim her as his once again, having turned away from all the terrible things he had done, she denied that he was even alive and ran off. At that point Erik totally gave up on his relationship with her, causing heartbreak. Outcast The Draconites and Zanoll Erik appeared to have wandered from the point he left Obelisk. He reappeared in Ramirra, where he had saved a group of young Molouks from a wild windchaser. It was never told where he transported them, although he kept stating they were "safe". Erik followed Gage and Demos to Zanoll on the Gift Search, and when they discovered he was following them, they reluctantly allowed the elf to come with. He separated from them when he learned that Senna was alive and a dragonwoman of the riders. The Battle of Mal'ur By the time of the battle of Mal'ur, Erik had joined the goodly forces on their march to reclaim Mal'ur. Tyrenn had taught Erik the tune on his griffin-flute to use against Mekraya. Erik attempted to use the flute, but in the end Tyrenn had to use it to defeat Razorscale and the stone griffin. Erik also retrieved Valena Maurn's dragon-stone, which Tyrenn had stolen when he killed Valena, and held onto it for three years. It wasn't until the ninth E'lsra that he returned it. The E'lsra Erik and Akira Erik accompanied Tasaru and her companions to Tyrell on the E'lsra, planning to act as a translator between the southerners and the northern elves. During their adventure he got transported to Iyslan by divine means and met the young noble Akira. Erik learned that she was a candidate to be sacrificed to Wyse, and he traveled with her in hopes of taking her place if necessary. During their travels together he fell in love with her. Both he and Akira were chosen to be sacrificed, and were saved by Xi'an, Hera, Arian the Ambitious, and several other warriors at the Citadel of Kess. Royal Heritage At the end of Book 3 of The Legend of Draconite, Erik learned that he was Tyrell's regent prince because of Tyrenn's death, and he agreed to fill the position while Elemsra was in reign. He also planned on marrying Akira, having abandoned much of the heartache he had possessed over Senna. In Hakor During a ride with a unit of soldiers in about 11 BA, Erik met Lady Leara on the plains of Tyrell. Leara requested assistance from the elves for the Sixth Rebellion War, and Erik agreed to accompany her to Hakor. When he arrived in Hakor with a unit of soldiers, he found that a measure of peace had been established and that his help was no longer needed. While Erik scouted the basin beyond the northern beaches, he discovered Luna in the Incarnate laying dead in the burnt dirt. He felt an immense sadness for her death. Luna and Sabra awoke from death later, and Luna conversed with Erik while she walked eastward along the beach. They separated soon after. Return to the Southern Isles At the end of the Legend of Draconite series, Erik was among several rulers invited to the huge 3-day ball in Mal'ur. Though he dreaded possibly meeting Senna there, he instead met his long-lost mother, Kre'i, who was representing Misten, and learned her story. Category:Characters